


【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

by LilithCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithCoco/pseuds/LilithCoco
Kudos: 45





	【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

“喂！你怎么了？”漩涡鸣人看到Alpha气鼓鼓地转过身去，几乎想也不想就追了上去。

他握住宇智波的手腕，和他一上一下站在楼道里，四目相对时才想起他们可不是什么关系友好的朋友，不觉脸颊微微发热。

“你不要显得我欺负了你一样的说！”Omega想显得理直气壮，于是首先清点宇智波的罪状，“你看你一大早就凶巴巴的，不就是把你衣柜弄乱了吗？”

Alpha顿时一口气喘不上来，“什么叫把衣柜弄乱了，你用我的衣服筑巢这算是性骚扰。”

“什么筑巢，我明明……”

自来也作为一个粗心大意的Alpha当然不可能细致入微地给Omega介绍生理知识，但人类也不过是哺乳类动物的一种，漩涡鸣人立刻就明白了这个行为后的意义，只得结结巴巴狡辩“我我我明明只是觉得冷才这样的说。”

“哦～”宇智波恍然大悟似地拉长声音，还没等漩涡鸣人反应过来，骤然贴身而上把Omega挤入了逼仄墙角。

Alpha的身体就是一处热源。

温热的呼吸洒在露出的肩颈，某种难以言说的侵略感瞬间海浪一般席卷了他，Omega像一只被捕获的小兽物，在Alpha气息织就的猎网中动弹不得，也无力挣扎。

漩涡鸣人知道Alpha只是吓他，偏偏腿软得站不住，最后还是被宇智波佐助一把捞住。

年轻的Alpha看着他毫无防备的反应和似乎迷迷瞪瞪的眼睛，无语地叹了口气，正打算松手，美琴却端着一盘果蔬系着围裙出现在了楼梯口，她抬头招呼他俩，“磨磨蹭蹭还不下楼干什么……”

舌头骤然卡住，宇智波美琴呆立两秒，继而眉开眼笑，盈盈道，“你们继续。”

“……”

“……”

呜呜，漩涡鸣人觉得宇智波佐助更讨厌了。

当然，深刻意识到这一点的只有他一个人而已，自来也不仅很快倒戈了，甚至还认为他亲手养大的Omega拖了大混蛋佐助的后腿。

“佐助一早就忙完了，还让他等鸣人真是不好意思呢。”餐桌上，自来也叉住一根烤肠喂到嘴里，看了一眼埋头苦吃的Omega，如是说。

“没有。”美琴心情大好，又给鸣人拨了一片流心煎蛋到碗里，“他们俩关系很好的，佐助很开心和鸣人一起上学哦。”

美琴笑得两眼弯弯似月牙。Omega千言万语梗在喉头，只能化悲愤为食欲，埋头大快朵颐。

“哦，对了！”美琴突然道，“鸣人昨天的校服外套沾了点灰，洗了还没干呢，今天你穿佐助的校服好吗？”

Alpha和Omega想到什么似的，同时道，“不行！”

漩涡鸣人狠狠瞪了一眼宇智波，小脸通红，“我才不要穿他的衣服。”

“呵呵。”宇智波冷冷讽刺道，“我还怕你拿我衣服干别的事儿呢。”

美琴当然不知道他们的弯弯绕绕，只好道，“那你穿鼬的旧校服吧，刚好哥哥比佐助矮一点，你穿应该合身。”

“你确定让他穿鼬的衣服？”佐助看了一眼美琴，突然古怪地皱了眉。

“是呀！怎么了吗？”美琴笑呵呵地说，亲切地给佐助续上一杯牛奶，让久没享受过这待遇的小儿子起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

漩涡鸣人觉得Alpha心里有鬼，故意不拒绝。

宇智波鼬虽然比佐助更为清瘦，但到底是Alpha的骨骼，漩涡鸣人穿着仍稍显宽大，不光小手半藏在袖管里，衣领边一个小小的红白两色圆形图案甚至会因为他的屈身而皱褶起来，这样越发显得雪白衬衫下的身体窄而瘦削。

宇智波美琴看得亲妈心泛滥，愈发心疼Omega小时候吃的苦，送他们上学前，还把鸣人抱在怀里揉了两揉。

哎，虽然穿得是鼬的衣服，四舍五入也是情侣装了，宇智波美琴有种送少年夫妻上学的感觉，子孙绕膝，小娃娃满地爬的场面仿佛就浮现在眼前。

出门之前，漩涡鸣人还给puppy招手。

毛色发亮的金毛大狗恋恋不舍地用湿热的鼻头顶＊弄漩涡鸣人软软的掌心，漩涡鸣人刚想把手收回去，puppy就摇着大尾巴抬起脑袋吐着舌头追上去，一人一狗你退我追，一直缠着黏到大门旁都不舍得分开，引得美琴一阵阵发笑。

“要在校园里好好相处哦！”美琴再次耳提面命，年轻的Alpha轻轻哼了一声，不大情愿地侧过头去。美琴只能轻轻叹一口气，转而给Omega做工作，偷偷在耳边唠叨，“上学路上可是联络感情的好机会，第一次走这条路，一定要紧紧跟着佐助呀。”

“知道了，美琴阿姨！”漩涡鸣人给了温柔贤淑的Omega一个大大的微笑。

当然，AO间的友好相处只是一个假象。刚刚走出门，他们俩就尴尬地浑身不自在，郁闷和不服气让两张脸都变得红通通的。

Alpha和Omega哼地一声侧过头去，谁也不愿意先往前迈一步，或是转身先看对方一眼，最后还是鸣人先开了口，“宇智波大混蛋，我可不会因为美琴阿姨就轻易原谅你对小樱的所作所为的！我们可还不是朋友。”

宇智波冷眼看着Omega气势汹汹亮出三根手指，“所以从现在开始，除了美琴阿姨在的地方，尤其是学校，你得要知道: 第一，AO有别，麻烦请跟我保持距离以免流言蜚语毁人清誉。”

“……”

Omega认真较劲起来，蓝眼睛也一闪一闪的。Alpha于是故意向前迈了一步逼近鸣人，面无表情地进行挑衅。

漩涡鸣人被逗弄了也不自知，赶紧倒退三米，补充道，“第二，Alpha理应保证不影响Omega的正常生活，拒绝亲密接触。”

“……”

宇智波佐助挑眉看向这个嚣张跋扈的Omega，突然对他的下文感兴趣起来。

“重中之重——”想到他要是和佐助一起出现在校园，非得被小樱一顿痛扁不可，漩涡鸣人反复强调，“就是你绝对不要和我并肩乃至前后同行。”

刚说完，漩涡鸣人就把单车一下子哼哧哼哧推了老远。眼看着宇智波宅的大门消失在眼前，他才一腿撑地跨坐着，耀武扬威得像是一只偷腥得逞的小狐狸。

宇智波佐助皱着眉，心里对小狐狸的花招也猜得七七八八。

这里原本离学校的距离不算长，宇智波佐助本就奇怪鸣人为什么非得推着自行车，但看美琴提也不提，他也就假装并不在意。

现在他可知道了，Omega不但不打算载他，还想把他丢在身后一走了之，看他笑话。

果不其然，得意忘形的鸣人一看他走近，立即向他做了个鬼脸，利落猛踩脚踏板，蹬着单车扬长而去，徒留宇智波一个人在乍暖还寒的春日迎面当风，而他最后一个转身消失在拐角不见了。

Alpha发现Omega原比他想象得记仇。但如果把宇智波露于冰山一角的外在情感和佐助内心作比较，Alpha也可不是什么得饶人处且饶人的主。

这一带住宅区闹中取静占地广阔，四周遍布精心修理的绿化草坪和古色古香的和风遗迹，各条道路又四通八达，宇智波可不相信有人才走过一次就能把地图烂熟于心。

他懒懒散散走了几步，就不愿再走了，干脆抱着臂斜站着。

Alpha雪白衬衣漆黑长裤，在一旁尚在攀藤的蔷薇花墙投下浓深浅绿的修长剪影。

Omega蹬着脚踏车回环曲折远远而来，带起一阵微风吹拂花墙的叶片簌簌而动。春日晴好，花木明媚。

“喂！”漩涡鸣人停在他身边，露出的耳朵尖尖粉里透红，说话细声细气地，几乎有点求饶的意味，“话说去学校的路怎么走啊。”

昨天来的时候天都黑了，Omega已经完全忘记了路线。而这一代富人区地广人稀，并不嘈杂，漩涡鸣人连个问路的人都见不到。

早已预料到他会回来一样，宇智波从他身边冷淡走过，像只目中无人翘起尾巴的高傲猫咪。

“AO有别，麻烦请跟我保持距离以免流言蜚语毁你清誉。”他冷声说。

“喂！”怔愣着的Omega赶紧蹬起脚踏板跟上去，但双腿走路的速度实在是太慢了，他只能竭尽全力把车速维持在静止和前进之间，认真控制住车轴不要随意转动。

“要不我带你去学校吧，骑车很快的，走路多累啊。”Omega软乎乎地哀求着。

Alpha无动于衷，冷眼看着Omega以龟速骑着单车，活像只在原地哼哧哼哧蹬风车的金毛小仓鼠，“不要，Alpha理应保证不影响Omega的正常生活，拒绝亲密接触。”

漩涡鸣人正打算下来推着车走，结果这小肚鸡肠的Alpha竟然就那么立在原地，动也不动了！

“重中之重——”Alpha轻飘飘地补充，“就是你绝对不要和我并肩乃至前后同行。记住，我还没原谅你。”

漩涡鸣人，“……”

于是Omega最终只能跟在Alpha后面，踏着脚蹬把自行车骑成婴儿摇摇车，一旦他没收住力晃晃悠悠骑远了，他只能转着弯儿又回头，愤愤不平地重回原地踏步，更可恨的是，Alpha的步伐甚至时快时慢，住摸不透，Omega被他牵着鼻子走，简直就像一只被耍得团团转的小狗。

因此漩涡鸣人用了比平常骑车多三倍的精力，蹬得大腿肌肉无力，身体沉重，额头也冒出细汗，可恨Alpha还是身轻如燕，浑身清爽，只是简单散了个步而已。

到了半路，眼前的路就越来越熟悉。一旁有很多便利商店，透过玻璃橱窗可以看见不少和他们差不多年纪的学生在选购酸奶和饭团。

Alpha甚至心情悠闲地进去逛了逛，让Omega像块望夫石等在外面。

漂亮的宇智波进去时，难免不了一场骚动，女孩子此起彼伏的尖叫声和揣测议论的碎碎念，即使听不见，漩涡鸣人也能从他们眼冒桃心的花痴样猜测出来。

宇智波就像一滴雨水，云淡风轻落入了湖面，泛起层层波澜涟漪，却又置身事外。也不知他究竟是雨，还是静谧深沉的湖。

Omega看着他选好东西走出便利店，修长白净的手指握着矿泉水的瓶身。漩涡鸣人注意到和一般人不同，佐助是惯用左手的。

Alpha把那瓶水扔了过来，几乎是想也不想，漩涡鸣人下意识稳稳接住了那瓶在半空中抛物线下落的矿泉水，甚至默契到没有怀疑过佐助很可能只是想把水丢进他的车筐或者其他情况。

漩涡鸣人握住车把的手心微微发热发汗，而那瓶水的温度偏偏那样清凉又舒服。Omega一瞬间完全忘记了Alpha对他的捉弄，感激地抬起头来，宇智波佐助站在不远处，单手插兜，一张脸还是酷酷的。

“给你的，看你累得像只吐舌头的小狗。”

“……”

“喂！”漩涡鸣人刚想骂他，然而对方已经继续往前走了，背影挺直而修长。

仍然有三两两的小姐妹抱团在一起窃窃议论那个小酷哥，时而发出打趣的娇笑声。

“算了。”漩涡鸣人嘟嘟囔囔，决心给佐助一点点面子，只在心里偷偷骂他装逼大混蛋。


End file.
